Gaara of the Desert
Gaara (我愛羅) is a shinobi of Sunagakure. He was made the jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku before he was born, causing the villagers of Suna to fear him as a monster. With nobody to connect to, Gaara grew up hating the world and looking out only for himself, justifying his own existence by killing anyone he came across. After being defeated in battle by Naruto Uzumaki, a jinchūriki like himself who found strength in his friendships, Gaara starts emulating Naruto. He becomes Suna's Fifth Kazekage (五代目風影, Godaime Kazekage,Literally meaning: Fifth Wind Shadow) so that he can protect the village and all those who live there, in the process dispelling the villagers' and the rest of the world's fears of him. Enemies # Baiu # Deidara # Dosu Kinuta # Fourth Kazekage # Midare # Sasori of the Red Sand # Shigure # Third Raikage Jinchuuriki Gaara is a Military Weapon to be feared. As long as Gaara lives this Village can never be truly at peace. The first Jinchuriki, Bunpuku, was able to temporarily seal Shukaku into a Tea Pot. Jutsu # Desert: Hand # Sand Burial # Sand Clone # Sand Coffin # Sand Tsunami Naruto vs. Konohamaru Konohamaru and Naruto both participate in the Chūnin Exams hosted by Sunagakure in the Land of Wind. Konohamaru and his team begin in the area set for the second half of the Exam where they are attacked by a monster. Naruto saves them from it and they all make it to the preliminary matches where Naruto is matched up with Konohamaru. Unfortunately, due to the two bickering, both Naruto and Konohamaru miss much of the rules while Temari reads them off. After encouragement from the crowd, Konohamaru starts off the battle by throwing a smoke bomb and then uses Big Ball Rasengan, a technique that Naruto hadn't taught him before. Naruto is able to narrowly avoid it. Then, both of them use the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and attack each other, Naruto with Rasengan and Konohamaru with kunai. Naruto's clones easily defeat Konohamaru's, and with the smoke cleared, Konohamaru appears face down on the ground nearly being considered unconscious by Shikamaru, the proctor of their fight. Konohamaru gets up and relentlessly attacks Naruto getting beaten and bruised continuously in an attempt to land a hit Naruto. On the verge of mentally caving into defeat, Konohamaru receives cheers and support from the crowd and his opponent. Konohamaru suddenly uses the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique which forces Naruto to jump up and become exposed to his opponent's Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning. When Naruto lands to the ground, he trips backwards and Konohamaru manages to land a single punch. Though Konohamaru cheers happily that he was able to land a blow, Naruto gets up as he enters Sage Mode. However, learning that the use of senjutsu was deemed forbidden specially for this Chūnin Exam to make it more fair for other genin, Naruto is disqualified while Konohamaru wins by default. In the end, Kakashi, Gaara and the others comfort Naruto by letting him know he can become a chūnin anytime he wants, as he has already surpassed his contemporaries, including Kakashi himself. Just then, it is shown that Konohamaru has passed the exam and officially become a chūnin. He immediately declares Naruto as his subordinate, which drives Naruto crazy. Trivia * In the English Dub, Gaara originally introduced himself as "Gaara of the Desert", not "Gaara of the Sand". Screenshots 124-0.PNG 123-0.PNG 119-1.PNG 115-2.PNG 94-1461903385.PNG 92-1461903385.PNG 91-1461903385.PNG N39400254 (93).png N39400254 (86).png N39400254 (85).png N39400254 (84).png N39400254 (83).png N39400254 (74).png N39400254 (73).png N39400254 (72).png N39400254 (71).png N39400254 (70).png N39400254 (69).png N39400254 (68).png N39400254 (67).png N39400254 (66).png N39400254 (65).png N39400254 (64).png N39400254 (63).png kage gaara.PNG g1g.PNG Scene28526.png Scene 117481.png Scene 110328.png Ns415-329 25888249487 o.png Ns412-288 25845894487 o.png Ns412-286 39822109725 o.png Ns412-271 39822110475 o.png Ns412-287 25845894527 o.png Ns412-275 25845895237 o.png Ns412-274 25845895307 o.png Ns412-273 39822110375 o.png Ns412-262 39822111035 o.png Ns412-116 39822122655 o.png Ns412-270 39822110575 o.png Ns412-269 25845895617 o.png Ns412-268 39822110705 o.png Ns412-267 39822110755 o.png Ns412-266 25845895917 o.png Ns412-265 39822110815 o.png Ns412-264 25845896037 o.png Ns412-263 25845896107 o.png Ns412-261 25845896227 o.png Ns412-134 40674472082 o.png Ns412-260 39822111135 o.png Ns412-259 39822111195 o.png Ns412-138 40674471872 o.png Ns412-137 40674471942 o.png Ns412-136 38907246650 o.png Ns412-135 40674472032 o.png Ns412-133 40674472112 o.png Ns412-125 40674472542 o.png Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 35 0477.jpg Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Naruto Universe Category:Sandbender Category:Super Soldiers Category:Demon Category:Astral Projection Category:Cosmic Force Category:Captains Category:General Category:Regeneration Category:Kage Category:Jinchuriki Category:Royalty Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Disney Universe Category:Zombies Category:Duplication Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Neutral Category:Armor Users Category:Assassins Category:Animagus Category:Transformation Category:Wallcrawling Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Visions Category:Depowered Category:Tail Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Sealing Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Hidden Sand Village Category:Third Eye Category:Stoic Category:Bully Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:PTSD Category:Ninja Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Psychic Link Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Resurrected Category:Self-Sustenance Category:One-Man Army Category:Escape Artist Category:Marksmanship Category:Temper Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Empath Category:Slave Category:Number 1 Category:Spy Category:Secret Keeper Category:Summoning Category:Child Soldiers Category:Lord Category:Code of Honor Category:Chosen Ones Category:Special Forces Category:Military Category:Bloodlust Category:Shonen Jump Category:Charisma Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Vessel Category:Son Category:City Buster Category:Humans Category:Rival to the Hero Category:A Class Category:Kazekage Clan Category:Body Alteration Category:Boss Battle Category:Title Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Siblings Category:Geokinesis Category:Clairvoyance Category:Fear Inducement Category:Teachers Category:Vengeance Category:Commander Category:Chief Category:Murdered Category:Manslaughter Category:Characters who know techniques